Living A Lie
by Heta14
Summary: "Well"  Barty trailed off.  "When he does get home, can he play with the both of us?" He said with a hopeful smile. Mrs. Crouch briefly had a blank look on her face. "Of course Barty."  She said stroking his hair.  "We'll see if he can play with us."


**Well…this is my first shot at a fanfiction that isn't PJO. Please read this, depending on the reviews, I might or might not continue this. **

**Thank you **

**-heta14^_^**

* * *

><p>The pale young boy peered over the tall windowsill to glance into the world outside of it. It was dark and gray, and rain drizzled in a continuous beat that seemed to sooth his ears. This was the kind of day that many would consider "unpleasant" and "dreary." But this kind of day brought comfort to the boy peering into an unfamiliar world.<p>

The boy had black hair that was starting to get a tad bit too long. His dark brown eyes sweeped over the roofs of the town spread out from the window. The crisp black robe he wore over his casual clothes was also too long for his short stature, and it splayed across the floor in a little circle around him.

"No Barty." His mother chided, and she picked up the young boy and carried him over to the sofa on the other side of the room.

"Mommy, where's dada?" Barty said starting to play with a lock of his mother's long brown hair. She gently nudged his hand away, and pushed the lock behind her shoulder.

"He's at work. You're going to have to play with me." She said smiling.

"Well…" Barty trailed off. "When he _does_ get home, can he play with the both of us?" He said with a grin. Mrs. Crouch had a blank look on her face for a moment before reverting to a paternal smile.

"Of course Barty." She said stroking his hair. "We'll see if he can play with us."

He grinned wildly, and attempted to hug his mother around the shoulders, though not accomplishing because his arms were too short to fully encircle her body. He pouted, and retreated to get a better look at his mother.

"So, can I play with your wand?" He said grinning again. Mrs. Crouch sighed and smiled.

"No, but you can help me prepare dinner with Winky." She said, lifting him off the ground again, and gently putting him on the floor.

"That's boring." He said frowning. Mrs. Crouch laughed and walked over to the shelf containing a fraction of the house's book collection. She grabbed one and handed it to Barty.

"Why don't you read this for a while then?" She said smiling and she walked out of the room, leaving the young Barty Crouch with a book and a drizzling rain. He frowned again, and went over to where Poinus left the _Daily Prophet _each day. He flipped through the pages that mentioned stuff like caldrons and the rising price of kappa skins. He finally found the section he was looking for, and smiled as he looked at the moving picture that projected itself from the floor.

There was a stern looking man that forced a smile from the newspaper. Next to the picture, Barty made out the words with some difficulty: _**Newly Promoted: Bartemius Crouch to Vice Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement**_**. **

Barty grinned to himself and ripped the photo out of the newspaper. He found some of the tape after rummaging around the room. He taped the photo of his stern father next to his lamp.

"That's my dad." He boasted proudly to the empty room with a grin on his face. His face fell as he studied the stern face that noticed him from the newspaper.

A shriek pierced the silence and his eyes ripped away from the newspaper and his snapped towards the door.

"Barty!" Mrs. Crouch called from downstairs. "Winky broke her leg trying to carry the dresser into the other room. Can you get some of that medicine I have stored in the cabinet in the water closet?"

"Sure mommy." Barty said heading out of the door stumbling slightly over his long cloak. He didn't notice that the tape fell off the wall, and the newspaper clipping drifted to the floor and fell underneath the sofa.

* * *

><p><strong>So…what did you think? Please tell me in an…..<strong>

**Review!**

**Thank you very much (:**

**-heta14^_^**


End file.
